


Out and About

by MaddieStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Stalker Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieStilinski/pseuds/MaddieStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Scott,’ Stiles chokes out, his stomach literally shrivelling in on itself. ‘I think we need to burn my hard drive.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out and About

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little writing prompt because revision is killing me. 
> 
> Stiles realises he's unintentionally become a stalker... 
> 
> Enjoy :)

‘And yesterday he went to the grocery store without a jacket. _Without a jacket_ , Scott. Do you even know how freaking cold it was yesterday? Really freaking cold, that’s how cold it was.’

Stiles scrolls through Facebook, his face so close to the screen it’s a miracle he can see at all. Because he has to know if anything’s happened in the last hour. Absolutely nothing gets past his sarcasm.

Scott moves on the bed, making the fabric rustle like they’re in a freaking teen romance novel or something. The sound is oddly distracting but Stiles allows it seeing as it’s the most action his bed gets from someone other than himself.

‘How do you know all that stuff?' Scott asks, his voice in Stiles’ goddam ear.

‘Scott, you only have to go outside to know how cold it is.’

‘Not that,’ Scott replies and Stiles can practically _feel_ the eye roll. ‘All that stuff about Derek.’

Stiles frowns. ‘What do you mean _all that stuff_?’

‘Dude, you were with me all day yesterday. How do you know that he went grocery shopping?’

‘His phone has GPS.’

 

Stiles pushes away from the desk, already frustrated. Time’s ticking and Derek’s about to take his daily shower, something Stiles is not up for missing, because well, Derek and naked is a good mix.

Scott follows him to bed, spluttering like a bloody idiot all the way.

‘You tracked Derek’s _phone_?’

‘Yeah, so?’

Anger prickles down Stiles’ back and dear God Scott needs to leave before he freaking explodes.

‘Isn’t that a little creepy?’

‘No,’ Stiles replies. ‘I just wanna know where he is.’

‘Is that why there’s a whole file on your desktop called, ‘Derek Out and About?’’

The hot flush doesn’t so much creep up on him as it does punch him in the face. The password on his laptop needs to be changed, like, right now.

‘Is there a point to this interrogation or are you just trying your hardest to piss me off?’

‘Stiles, this is weird. It’s like you’re… _stalking_ him or something.’

Stiles snorts. Scott could not fuck off far enough. What does he mean stalking? Crazy people stalk. They have pictures of people on their walls and they follow them places and _fuck_.

The realisation hits Stiles like a freaking brick wall to the face. Jesus Christ, _he's_ the crazy person.

‘Scott,’ Stiles chokes out, his stomach literally shrivelling in on itself. ‘I think we need to burn my hard drive.’


End file.
